Jackson Reynolds (Earth-77)
Jack Reynolds is a well-known Green Lantern. He was the sixth human to be inducted into the Green Lantern Corps, like Hal Jordan chosen by the Guardians of the Universe for his ability to overcome great fear. The strength of his willpower allows him to wield the universe's mightiest weapon, a power ring controlled by his thoughts. Personality and traits Being a born leader, Jack loves his role as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He laughs in the face of danger and rushes headfirst into action. Jack also has a rebellious attitude, as evident by his discussions with the Guardians of the Universes. On top of that, he can also be quite flirtatious when in the presence of women. Although he possesses a comical spirit, Jack can just as easily shift to a serious demeanor. Jack excels at leadership and cooperation. His innovative and unique behavior allows him to escape unharmed from even the most threatening of situations. Due to his sense of responsibility, valor and indomitable will, Jack is a valued member of the Green Lantern Corps. Jack had a bit of a contradictory side, as noted by Kilowog, when he got angry at Arisia for not following his orders. This wouldn't be the only time, he also got mad at Gardner for trying to defeat Sinestro on his own. His reasons for being angry with Gardner were slightly more understandable, the mission left the team with a heavily injured member and an indication to Sinestro that the group was still alive. Jack's attitude towards others and general good heart often formed his friendships. However, his easy going nature and attempt to resolve situations peacefully were taken for granted by a few, such as Sinestro when he had a one on one battle with him. Jack believes himself to be a standard Green Lantern and is not one to show himself as being better than others, this possibly being the reason why he clashes with Guy Gardner. Jack seems to be more of a talker than a fighter, as most of the time he will offer to spare his enemies fighting him when he is first encountered. He will constantly put his life on the line and protect others while doing so. He is the shining example of a true Green Lantern and a real hero. Powers *As a normal human being, Jack does not possess any permanent superpowers. However, when he wields his Green Lantern Power Ring, Jack is able to fly, shoot laser beams and create constructs from the Green Light of Willpower. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Jackson Reynolds's will has been described as the greatest in the universe. His power is only limited by his own imagination, making him one of the most powerful superheroes in the universe. He has defeated beings such as Sinestro, Mongul, and even the entire JLA on one occasion. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Jack is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, due to his profession in boxing, although he has also shown skill in other fighting styles. **'Boxing:' Jackson Reynolds is a professional level boxer. *'Leadership:' Jack has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. *'Green Lantern Power Ring:' Jackson Reynolds can shoot green laser beams from his power ring. He can also form constructs, by using his thoughts and the power ring to create an object that he can use to fight his enemies. The power ring can not affect any object that is yellow. However, on one occasion in a battle against Sinestro, the leader of the Sinestro corps, he created a construct of a jet. The jet overpowered Sinestro who was lifting a yellow piece of Machinery. The jet smashed into Sinestro and Jack returned Sinestro back to the prison Ysmault. The power ring runs out of power after a time, and can only be recharged by a Green Lantern Battery. The power ring also supplies information when asked a question. *'Green Lantern Mastery:' Reynolds's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Johnson of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Green Lantern Power Battery' Weapons *'Green Lantern Power Ring' **'Energy Construct Creation' ***'Force Field' **'Energy Projection' **'Flight' Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Indomitable Will Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Boxing Category:Leadership Category:Equipment provided energy construct creation Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Empowered by Equipment